


Time Passes Slower Without You

by Aisuryuu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dialogue Fic, F bomb, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Game, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Yu calls up Yosuke late one night.





	Time Passes Slower Without You

“Hmn…” through the phone line his sleep slurred voice is accompanied by the shifting of sheets and squeaking bed springs, he must be pushing himself up, “Yeah…? What’s up, partner?”

I pass the phone from one ear to the other, hoping something substantial will come to mind but it doesn’t, “Actually… I just miss you.”

I hear him sigh and flop back onto the bed, “You scared me. It’s-” there is a pause and I hear shifting again, “-Well it’s late.”

“Yeah… you were sleeping,” of course he was, “I’ll just-”

“N-no, no! It’s-! Well not ideal, I mean- Don’t go! I miss you too!”

I place my palm over my eyes, gripping the phone tighter, chuckling, “I won’t,” my voice is strained, “It’s good to hear you.”

“Partner…?” fabric shifting and squeaking bed springs travel through he line again, “Really. Tell me if-”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Are you SURE? Because I can-!” I can hear him leap up and start pacing the floor.

“I was wrong.”

Yosuke inhales sharply and heavy silence falls for a few moments before he replies, “Just… come back, okay?”

“Did you think I forgot?”

“No, of course not. But… this isn’t what I wanted.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“You’re asking ME?” his voice cracks, the rest of his words running together, “Seriously? You’re asking this now?”

“Even if you still do-”

“People lie! All the time!”

“Not like this.”

“So… When’s the next flight?”

“You can’t be here now.”

“And where do I go?”

“Can’t you listen to me?”

“Everything will fall into place.”

“Partner…”

“So What? You did it.”

“It wasn’t me, I swear.”

“Seriously? Give me a break.”

“Forget I even asked.”

“Hey, that wasn’t nice…”

“Letting go hurts… a lot.”

“…”

“Just make sure you’ve eaten.”

“…yeah.”

“So… how did everything go?”

“Why do I even bother” I hear him flop onto the bed.

I chuckle again, “Time passes slower without you. You really need to go.”

“Work-!”

“Yes. Work.”

“I don’t need this right now…” his groan is muffled, “So… can we go eat?”

“Anytime, just call me.”

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Then tell me why.”

I hear muffled screaming through the line and I laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Forget it. You fucking suck.”

“Of course. Anyone could tell from here.”

This time it’s strangled noises and cloth shifting before a loud thud, “Ugh… Partner… that’s so… not cool…”

I can’t stop the smile, “Good luck”

“YOU need that more than me but, thanks. Partner.”

“See you soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just pulled some "starter" prompts from a list and worked them into a fic I guess you can say?  
> This is also over a year old and was originally posted to my tumblr.  
> I'm also not a fan of first person pov myself... but I felt like this just came out better from that perspective. It is also mostly dialogue so it's not so bothersome to me I guess.  
> I also made this intentionally very vague. I hadn't been writing fics in a long time and it felt safer to be vague and mostly stick to dialogue. Especially since I feel like this ship seems to get under a lot of people's skin... at least in my experience.
> 
> I also want to admit I sort of had in my mind some stuff from a different Souyo fic I read once. Where after graduation Yu was travelling around fighting shadows and investigating alone? Yosuke was manager to Junes. Those were the only really related things to the other work though. So I wouldn't call it derivative. And I don't think Yosuke would be manager in this fic.
> 
> For this work I guess they mostly lived together... though Yu travels almost all the time.  
> So my main idea was Yu called up Yosuke after a particularly long investigation or fight. He also just found out Yosuke was right about something related to his investigation. They sort of argued about it but Yu was determined to stick to his line of thought.  
> Turns out Yosuke was right after all.  
> But it only makes Yosuke worry more because that made things more dangerous.


End file.
